Surrender
by AerynQ
Summary: A possible ending to (insert suspenseful music here) THE SEARCH FOR MULDER. Shippiness and Angst, and pretend Doggett doesn't exist for this fanfic.


Surrender  
  
Author: AerynQ  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-FILES (I bet you're all real surprised). I also did not write the lyrics to the song "Surrender" they belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber.  
Feedback: carlottaq@hotmail.com   
Thanx: Thanks to my Beta reader Erin Cale.  
Notes: A song story. A possible ending to (insert suspenseful music here) THE SEARCH FOR MULDER (music crescendos and then dies out). Scully's POV. Buy the soundtrack to "Sunset Boulevard", the music is really pretty (especially the song that I borrowed for this fic, "surrender".).   
  
  
  
No more need to fight  
White flags fly tonight  
You are out of danger now  
Battlefield is still  
Wild poppies on the hill  
Peace can only come   
when you surrender  
Hear the tracers fly  
Lighting up the sky  
But I'll fight until the end  
Let them send their armies  
I will never bend  
I wont see you now till I surrender  
I'll see you again when I surrender  
  
  
  
  
"Mulder? Mulder!" My partner lies in the bed, silent, ignoring my desperate calls. His breath is coming only occasionally, in shaky gasps, and his face is extremely pale with the exception of a few dark red wounds peppering his skin. I choke back the sobs that are desperately trying to escape my throat. It's been only a few days since they took me, in my sleep. Only a few days since I found him, battered and beaten. I don't know who our captors are, but he claims to. He calls them simply "the aliens". Of course I tried to tell him that it is completely irrational to believe that aliens have abducted us, but he wouldn't listen any more than he ever has.   
He tells me stories about his aliens too. He tells me that they have black, soulless eyes, tight gray skin, and rows of long sharp fangs that they occasionally sink into his already wounded flesh. He tells me about larch mettle tubes stretching his lips while he screams until his voice is gone. I've heard his screaming, first in my dreams, and more recently here, in this reality which resembles my worst nightmares. He cries out profanities, titles of case files, and sometimes just wordless sobs of agony, but mostly he calls out my name.  
I take his limp hand and press it against my cheek letting my tears flow silently down his fingers. For almost a month he's fought them, but watching now, lying motionless as a sleeping child, I know he won't be able to fight much longer. I kiss him gently on his forehead, as though simply kissing him goodnight, and then he's gone. Mulder, the great untiring crusader for the truth has surrounded.   
I sat with him for a long time, cradling his body in my arms, crying. My mind fills with old fairy tales, almost as irrational as Mulder's strangest theories, where the heroine was able to bring back her fallen lover simply by allowing her tears to fall on his face. My tears do fall on his face, but he doesn't wake up, smile at me and profess his undying love. So much for watching fantasy become reality… I guess I'll just stick to science fiction. The sound of the door creaking open breaks me from my reverie. Our captors, "The aliens" stalk in, their faces covered by large white masks as usual. Presumably they are here to conduct one of there regular torture sessions on Mulder. I smile spitefully.  
"It's to late. You can't hurt him any more." I call coldly. My smile turns warm as I look once more at the face of my fallen partner. The lines of pain and worry have left his face and he looks almost happy. Looking at him it was easy to believe that he really had gone on to a better place.  
But wherever Mulder was, I am still in the holding cell, and so are my captors. I shudder as their cold hands latch on to my shoulders pulling me away from the floor, and away from Mulder. Now that they've lost one test subject they can start on the other. For a moment I resist them, not wanting them to take me away from Mulder, but then again it's not really Mulder. Mulder is somewhere far away now, and I realize that I can be with him. All I have to do is not fight the aliens, let them kill me, like they killed Mulder. But the wrongness of that overwhelms me, Mulder didn't surrender until the very end, until he couldn't fight anymore, and neither will I. And when I finally surrender, I will see him again.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
